Tohru Kun's Hat
by Crystal56
Summary: Anyways, something I put together based on something I read in a manga, about how Tohru's first love was a boy who had helped her get home and gave her his hat, but who was this boy? COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE R
1. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, got it?  
  
Tohru-Kun's Hat  
  
I still don't remember the one who gave this to me. I remember what  
happened, exactly what happened, so why can't I remember their face? I wish  
I knew.  
"Tohru-kun? Are you okay?" came a worried voice, and I looked up at  
Shigure's smiling face. I looked at him with a smile back.  
"I was just lost in thought," I said.  
"Which you are so damn often!" Kyo thundered from across the dinner  
table.  
"I'm... s... sorry!" I stammered.  
"Its okay, being lost in thought is something you do well," Yuki  
said quietly.  
"Damn rat!" Kyo muttered before eating again.  
"Well, maybe you could tell us what you were wondering about, we  
might be able to help," Yuki suggested. I smiled and shook my head.  
"It's nothing, it happened years ago, so it's not like something  
can be done. I mean, I don't even know..." I trailed, and then turned  
bright red.  
"What is it?" Kyo pressed. I couldn't tell them about the hat. You  
see, years ago, I was I was always teased by the boys, and I was scared of  
them, so one day, as they were chasing me, I hid and stayed in that hiding  
place all night, crying and crying. In the morning, a boy with a hat  
appeared in front of me, and ended up leading me home, and then he even  
gave me his hat, which I now treasure dearly.  
"You're simply at it again Miss Honda," Yuki said with a true  
smile. I have been at the Souma house for over a year and a half now, and I  
have learned a lot about the Soumas. I have even seen Kyo's true form, but  
it doesn't bother me now as much as I thought I would. Akito has changed  
too, even if it seems small. I have received an early invitation to the  
next New Years Eve, seeing as how I know the secret, and am a very good  
influence (so everyone says) on everyone.  
"Damn, there you go again!" Kyo shouted, "Never mind... just be  
careful not to burn yourself or hurt yourself, or something."  
"O... okay!" I stuttered out, "Anyone want some more tea?"  
"That would be wonderful, do you need any help?" Yuki asked.  
"No, I'm fine," I said.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Shigure asked.  
"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine," I said, and picked up  
the teapot. Why was it lately I couldn't get that boy out of my head? Why  
couldn't I just push it aside now, the memory of the boy that had the hat  
to begin with? I began to heat up some more water. I wonder if he still  
lives around here. Does he even remember me?  
  
~Yuki~  
  
Something was on Miss Honda's mind. I think she was troubled with it,  
but didn't want to worry us. That was exactly like her, to not worry and  
such. I think I'll invite Kisa or Momiji over, which should cheer her up.  
Either that or maybe I should get Uho-san or Hana-san to help her cheer up.  
"Now who's lost in thought?" Shigure teased. I smacked him upside  
the head.  
"We'll have none of that," I replied calmly.  
"Why me?" Shigure wondered aloud.  
"Maybe if you shut up once in a while, it wouldn't happen so  
often!" Kyo exclaimed, and then checked himself when he saw Tohru coming  
back in.  
"I brought tea," she smiled. She always smiled, and I loved her for  
that. I knew Kyo cared about her too, but I wasn't about to provoke him...  
yet...  
"Would you mind pouring me another cup Miss Honda?" I asked  
politely. She gently poured some into my cup. Maybe someday I'd have the  
courage to tell her how I feel.  
  
~Tohru~  
  
I yawned, it was time for bed! At least tomorrow was a weekend. I  
wondered what I should do. I normally did laundry in the morning, made  
breakfast, and then we did our own thing until dinner that evening. I felt  
like going to the park tomorrow, the weather reporter had said it would be  
a beautiful day. I should invite Kisa and Momiji! We could all have a fun  
time! I lay down on the bed in my pajamas. I was extremely tired. Oh well,  
tomorrow is another day, and I could hopefully have some fun, at least,  
while it was warm. I yawned again, snuggled underneath the covers and went  
to sleep.  
  
~Yuki~  
  
I wondered if she knew yet. Did she realize that I was the boy? It's  
been all I can think about, ever since I heard the story she told her  
friends. I never knew whom I had helped, but in my mind it seemed more and  
more familiar to me, that the person I had helped was Tohru. It had to be,  
she was the same person years ago, same clueless face. That was my best hat  
back then too! Does she care about me at all? Did she care at all back  
then? Someday, someday I'd ask her. I'd ask her and maybe she still did  
care, and I could tell her how I feel. Someday...  
  
A/N: Yeah, short first chapter. The incident with the hat was taken from  
the manga, number 2 of the Fruits Basket series. I thought it would be cute  
to write a little romance on that topic, it looked like Kyo to me in the  
manga. Read and Review please! (No flames unless they include ways for me  
to improve, or are G-PG.) I hope you liked it!  
A/N updated version: Thank you to TYouhkriu for informing me that it was  
in fact Yuki who had the hat in the first place instead of Kyo, so I hope  
by changing it, it doesn't put you off from reading it anymore or enjoying  
it, just a little bit would change. I hope to have the next chapter up  
soon! Thanks again TYouhkriu! 


	2. The Day at the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket 

A/N: I've been receiving a lot of reviews how to get the story I am writing accurate, but unless you read the reviews, I'm going to just let you keep on guessing, because truthfully, it could be either one for my story... or not... well, I'll at least get the person who gave her the hat correct, but who she ends up with? My surprise... Now, on with the story!

Chapter 2: The day at the park...

Tohru

"Where are we going today?" I asked as Yuki led me down street and past buildings.  
"It's a surprise," he said.  
"It better be a good one!" Kyo shouted from behind us. Yuki looked at him and smiled.  
"My surprises are always good," he replied. It was Sunday. Nothing interesting had happened yesterday like I had hopped for, but today it seemed that something might happen.

"Damn rat," Kyo muttered, and I giggled a bit.  
"Is something the matter?" Yuki asked, sounding worried.  
"You two are always so funny!" I said, and Yuki merely smiled.  
"Oh, we're almost there!" Yuki exclaimed, and I looked up and around, and noticed we were at a park! Had I really not been paying that close of attention?  
"This is the surprise! Well, the weather is beautiful today, so why not spend the day at the park?" Yuki asked, smiling. It was then I noticed other people running towards us.  
"Tohru!" came a familiar German voice, "Tohru!"  
"Momiji!" I cried as he came to greet me.  
"And then to make it better, spend it with your friends!" Yuki said, smiling once again. I was now smiling from ear to ear.

Yuki

It was good to see her smile once again. Kisa ran forward, followed by Uo and Hana and others, all ready to help cheer Miss Honda up.  
"Well, if it isn't the Prince," Uo said, looking at me, "Hey, and orange-top as well."  
"It's has been some time, hasn't it?" Hana greeted, "Your electric waves seem fine, as usual." I thought I heard a tone of disappointment when she said that, but I wasn't sure. I glanced around; it was a very fine day.

"Yuki, come on! We're going to play some hide and go seek! Wanna play?" Momiji asked, coming over to grab my hand.  
"Okay..." I said, "I might as well. I mean, it's not like I didn't work all yesterday organizing this little get together!" I saw the others gathered around to see who would be the finder.  
"You better do it Haru. At least then I know I'd never be found!" Kyo shouted.  
"Why don't you do it Kyo?" Haru asked, "At least then I know I can hide and you would be too lazy to find me."  
"How about I'll be it?" Momiji offered.  
"No!" They responded in unison.  
"Then, me?" Hana asked.  
"I'll do it," I offered, "I wouldn't mind. It'd be... fun!"  
"Are you sure? I can do it if you don't really want to," Hana said.  
"I think Yuki can go first, you can go next Hana!" Tohru said.  
"That sounds like a good idea," Hana replied, and smiled at Tohru.

So that was what we did for most of the day, play fun little games like that. Miss Honda seemed to really be cheering up. I was glad.  
"Hey, let's play baseball!" Kyo suggested.  
"No way Carrot-top!" Uo exclaimed.  
"Wow, the sun's gotten brighter," Tohru mentioned, looking up at the sky.  
"I think it must be around 1:00pm. It shouldn't be getting brighter, just a bit dimmer," I said thoughtfully.  
"Well, it's in my eyes now, sort of. I know! I brought just the thing!" Tohru exclaimed, going to her bag that she had brought with her.

She reached into her bag and brought out a red cap and placed it on her head. It looked so familiar! That red cap, I was sure I used to have one almost like it, but I remember giving it away, at least, I think so.  
"Where did you get such a hat Miss Honda?" I asked.  
"Oh this? I've had this for a long time now," she said.  
"And the story of how you got it is so sweet as well," Hana added. Wait... does... could she really be the one who?

Kyo

That hat! It looked so much like a hat I had ages ago, but had given to the damn rat because he contaminated it. Nah, it couldn't be the same hat.  
"So there's a story behind the hat?" I asked her.  
"Well yes, do you want to hear it? It's just a silly story," Tohru said, blushing.  
"Let's hear it," I said, and walked closer to hear her better.

Yuki

No way...

Kyo

It can't be...

Yuki

I... I gave her that hat, didn't I? I was the one that led her home that day. It was just a random act of kindness, and I gave her that hat because she looked so sad...  
It was Tohru?

Kyo

That damn rat gave my hat away? Well, it was his because he contaminated it, so why not? He could do with it as he chose, couldn't he? It was Tohru that had received it? It was Tohru?

Hana

Yuki and Kyo's electric waves are in a state of shock. I wonder...

A/N: And so ends my second chapter... Yes, Hana senses something... Anyways, cute? I hope you (the reviewer) want me to continue... I think I have it right... Thanks to all the reviewers who set me straight on the story. I still think it looked like Kyo in the manga, but actually, comparing the hairline at the back of the neck, it looks like Yuki. Yeah, I'm confusing, aren't I?


	3. Akito's Protection

Previously on Tohru-Kun's hat...  
  
~Yuki~  
  
I... I gave her that hat, didn't I? I was the one that led her home that day. It was just a random act of kindness, and I gave her that hat because she looked so sad...  
It was Tohru?  
  
~Kyo~  
  
That damn rat gave my hat away? Well, it was his because he contaminated it, so why not? He could do with it as he chose, couldn't he? It was Tohru that had received it? It was Tohru?  
  
~Hana~  
  
Yuki and Kyo's electric waves are in a state of shock. I wonder...  
  
A/N: That's just to refresh memories of what happened in the previous chapter, okay, onto the next!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and next time, I won't bother to say that, if you don't know it by now... have you truly been reading?  
  
Akito's Protection  
  
~Tohru~  
  
Well, Hana had to leave for a family outing after I finished my story and Uo said she had to clean up her apartment, but Hana told me before she left that Yuki and Kyo were in shock over my story. I wondered why, but the thought passed as a car drove up and Hatori came out to greet us.  
"It is good to see that you are well Tohru, everyone," he said.  
"What are you doing here Hari?" Momiji asked as we all gathered around him in a sort of odd way.  
"I came to take you all back to the main house. You can't say no this time, and Miss Tohru, you had better come as well," he said in complete seriousness.  
"Okay, but why? What's so urgent?" I asked, and Hatori's head bowed low.  
"It's Akito, he's... dying," he replied.  
"He's been dying for the longest time, what's new?" Yuki asked from the back.  
"This time he might not make it to tomorrow, he's gathering the entire Zodiac for last wishes and orders," Hatori said, looking directly at Yuki. Yuki looked a bit surprised, as did everyone else. Kisa came up to me and hugged my arm. I held her close, unsure of what to do.  
"Everyone into the car, I know it's going to be a tight squeeze, but we have to hurry. Tohru, you and Kisa should sit in the front," he instructed, and everyone uneasily settled into the seats of the car. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji had to share the back seat. Hatori got into the driver's seat and we drove as fast as we could to the main house.  
  
~Yuki~  
  
We arrived at the house in less time than normal. I highly suspected Hatori of speeding. We sort of ran inside and into Akito's room. He lay on his bed, his breathing seemed labored. He really was dying! I saw Shigure and my stupid brother on one side of the bed, and Kagura kept her distance from Kyo in terms of violence, she seemed to know that now was not the time.  
"Akito!" Tohru cried, running up. Akito looked at her weakly.  
"Miss Tohru Honda, you did come," he said, "I must say thank you." This wasn't like Akito to be all nice!  
"How... how are you?" she asked him tenderly.  
"It's my time, it has come. Ever since you visited me that day, and told me I was living and not dead, I have been thinking..." he paused for a moment, "I have been thinking about all that I have done." Tohru looked a little surprised.  
"Really?" she asked with a stunned voice.  
"Yes. I have something to say now," he said, "and I feel it to be important. You Tohru, you managed to keep the secret for all this time. I don't think that there is a person in this room who hates you, no, they all love you. You even accepted Kyo in his other form. You managed to heal wounds that I had made, and even get me to think about the things I have done in the past, and now, I am truly sorry. For all you have done Tohru, I'm instructing that you be a part of their lives for as long as possible." There was a long, pregnant pause... I couldn't believe that these words were coming out of Akito's own mouth.  
"Also, they should protect you and help you when you need it. You are as much a part of this family now as any of them. I can see now you are happy when you are here, and though I do not fully understand why, I believe it has something to do with everyone else's influences," Akito said, and then looked at me, "Forgive me Yuki." I was so surprised all I could do was nod.  
"It's um... okay..." I sort of stuttered out.  
"And to everyone else, that I hurt, forgive me. I only did it because I thought it was right," he said.  
"It's not... your fault," Hatori said, "It's the curse."  
"That and the fact I was blinded by sorrow, I guess," Akito said, and began to close his eyes.  
"Is there anything else?" Hatori asked gently.  
"Don't forget me," he said, and then he breathed in and out no more.  
"Akito!" Tohru cried, and tears began to stream down her face. Instinctively I held her close to me, wishing I could wipe those tears away, knowing that in a second I would become the rat.  
"You didn't change!" Momiji exclaimed.  
"Huh?" I asked, surprised by the fact I was myself and not the rat.  
"Maybe... I should explain. Akito held the bulk of the curse, meaning that when he passed, the curse was mostly lifted, meaning the opposite sex can hug you, but only when you want them too. And all the other rules still apply though," Hatori said, "At least; I think that is it..." I could hold Miss Honda? Pure joy ran through me. I couldn't believe my good fortune.  
"Hey Yuki! It's my turn!" Momiji cried and ran up and hugged Tohru. It truly was a sad and yet joyful day...  
  
Now to tackle that hat problem... And to tell her how I feel!  
  
A/N: Like? Don't Like? I'll have the next chapter up soon with good reviews... and lots of them... ^_^... Just R&R! 


	4. A kiss and DDR

Tohru-Kun's Hat  
  
A/N: I'm almost done with this story. I didn't want to make it to short, nor to long, so here's one of the last chapters.  
  
A kiss and DDR  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket I would be working on continuing the anime rather than writing this... I think... so I don't own it... savvy?  
  
A/N: I'm kinda not feeling good in the stomach, but my writing calls me to the computer... For this chapter... I just sorta wanted to do something to honor DDR. Mostly because I have it on my mind... and secondly, it may actually be something Kyo can beat Yuki at...??  
  
Yuki  
  
I still couldn't believe it. I could hug Miss Honda, hug her and never let her go. I wouldn't change unless I wanted to, (or was still stressed out) as Hatori put it. I could do more now, be closer to her. I could tell her that I loved her, and also that the hat she treasures I gave it to her...  
  
Kyo  
  
I... I could hug her now? When I wasn't able to, it was so much easier to try to push her away and avoid even coming near her, and yet, she always found me and such. Now I could hug her and be with her? I simply couldn't believe it... I had to tell her I loved her, I had to tell her I wanted to be with her forever. That hat... It was mine. That Damn rat may have given it to her, but I was the original owner of it...  
  
Tohru  
  
School's today, but Uo said something about a new game at the arcade, and I actually can't wait to check it out. She said it had something to do with music and dancing. She also muttered to Hana and me that you could compete against another person while playing, but not to tell "orange-top or the prince" until we got there, so I'm kind of having trouble focusing on class today. I mean, I know I shouldn't but it seems so alluring to see a game that requires Dancing to win! I just hope Yuki and Kyo don't go head to head and end up fighting again...  
  
Yuki  
  
The arcade was what Miss Uo wanted to show us? Oh, that's right; it was a new game she had found. And Kyo was obsessing over it already...  
"C'mon you damn Rat! I'll take you on!" he said and ran up to the machine.  
"Stupid Cat, why do you always want to take me on, you know you're going to just loose again!" I said and stepped forward. I noticed Tohru conversing with Uo and Hana for a moment, and then smiling at me.  
"Go ahead, I'd rather see you two try it first," she said, "Just promise me you won't break anything."  
"All right then, it's on," I said and ran up to the platform. Kyo had already put his money in and I did the same. I got up onto the platform and prepared to... I guess... Dance, Dance and then Dance some more. Geeze, why did I have to compete against Kyo first?  
  
Kyo  
  
This game is so awesome! I'm beating that damn rat! Beating him... beating him!  
"Keep it up!" the machine egged on. Duh, I would do that of course, I've almost beat him! Wait, why was the beat increasing? Was it increasing? Was I just imagining it? Oh no, I can't keep up! DAMN IT! ...I tripped...damn...  
"Kyo, are you okay?" A soft voice asked me. It was Tohru!  
"I'm fine..." I said, mumbling nonsense under my breath. Why couldn't she have not been here?  
"C'mon, let's play, maybe you'll do better than orange-top here," Uo said to Tohru, taking her hand and leading her onto the machine. Uo put some change in and Yuki moved aside. I picked myself up and stepped back to watch. It was just another failure; I'll beat him as soon as the girls are done.  
"Enjoyed loosing cat?" Yuki asked me.  
"Shut your damn mouth," I said, and stood up strait. Tohru picked the first song, it was called Cartoon Heroes. She also set it onto the easiest level setting. I could have done that, but I didn't want to! I turned away and went to play another game. I couldn't really bear to face any of them, but I still wanted to talk to Tohru later. I had to tell her. I just had to tell her I loved her...  
  
Tohru  
  
I went to talk to Kyo later in the afternoon, on the roof of course. He seemed so upset over something; I just wanted to see what the matter was.  
"Kyo-kun?" I asked, coming up onto the roof.  
"What do you want?" he asked and I took a few steps down the ladder in fear.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay," I said and climbed up onto the roof with Kyo.  
"Oh, I just... was so mad. I can't even beat that damn Rat at a game of dancing!" he exclaimed. I smiled sadly and sat close to him. I watched him turn beet red and look at me.  
"Are you really okay?" I asked him.  
"Well, there's been something... something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Kyo said.  
"What is it Kyo-kun?" I asked, looking into his eyes.  
"It's about that hat. The hat you received a while ago. Umm... it originally belonged to me..." he said, "There, that's finally off my chest. I mean, all this time we've spent together, never mind the hat, I've really enjoyed. I guess... what I'm trying to say is... I love you Tohru-Kun..." I looked at him, wide eyed. He gently brushed my cheek with his hand and lowered his lips onto mine and kissed me gently. I was pulled in closer and he brushed his lips gently over mine. I couldn't believe it! He was kissing me! An actual guy was kissing me! I fell into his embrace, which must have startled him, so he let go of me.  
"Um... Kyo-kun?" I asked, startled at this.  
"Never mind, just forget it!" he said. How could I? How could I just forget it now?  
"Then... good night?" I asked, "Is that how you want to leave this?"  
"Good night," he said stiffly, "Just for now, 'kay? I... I still need to think..."  
"Then good night," I said, and started down the ladder.  
"And Tohru, I still meant what I said, about loving you and all..." he murmured. I headed down the ladder in complete and total shock. What had just happened? Was that how he really felt about me, he really loved me? But what about Yuki-kun, did he love me in the same way too? I was dizzy; I really could stand to lie down...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well, that wasn't the last chapter, trust me... I'm almost done though. So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! (Do you want me to finish?) Who do you think she should choose?  
  
JUST BECAUSE KYO AND TOHRU KISSED DOES NOT MEAN THAT SHE WILL CHOOSE KYO! I HOPE THESE CAPS WORDS EXPLAIN THAT FACT! (AT LEAST TO THOSE WHO READ A/N! Thank you... 


	5. Happily ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, just... well, I'm broke so I really don't own anything... didn't I do this the first couple of chapters? Don't own the song either...

Happily ever after?

A/N: Because of the fact someone mentioned Kyo and Tohru's kiss... I'm here to say that just because they kissed; it does not mean in any way that they shall end up together! Understand?

**Yuki**

"Miss Honda, good morning!" I greeted as Tohru came down the stairs. I smiled at her surprised look. Normally I wasn't even up yet, much less awake.

"Yuki...what're you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I just felt like I couldn't sleep anymore so I woke up. Do you want to work in the secret base a little this morning before we go to school?" I asked and she smiled at me. I loved her smile, I absolutely loved her smile.

"Sure, lemme go grab my hat!" she said and ran back upstairs. I assumed that meant she'd be wearing that hat I gave her all those years ago.

**Kyo**

Why the hell did I do it? I shouldn't have kissed her DAMN! Why did I have to go and be so stupid! I turned in my bed uncomfortably and hit the wall slightly. I knew how Yuki felt about her and I knew that I couldn't have her, not with Kagura still after me. Besides, as much as I hated to admit it, Yuki was better for her than I was.

**Yuki**

"I'm ready to go!" Tohru said, coming down the stairs. She was wearing that hat, it looked good on her.

"Sounds good Miss Honda, shall we go?" I asked and she took my arm, and we both headed out into the crisp morning air, it was a little bit chilly, but neither of us seemed cold. We made our way to my secret base and Tohru smiled the entire time.

"Hey Yuki?" she asked and I looked over at her.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"No...nothings wrong!" she said quickly, "I was just going to ask...oh, never mind..."

"Never mind what?" I asked but she turned such a deep shade of red I decided to let it drop.

"Wow, they all look so good today!" Tohru said and examined a small patch of leeks, "They always look so nice..."

"Miss Honda, I don't mean to be rude..." I said and sat down on a nearby stump, "but I was curious to know..."

"What is it Yuki-san?" she asked with that big grin upon her face.

"What do you think of me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking slightly confused at the question.

"I mean what do you think of me?" I repeated, "We've known each other for a while now and I was just curious as to your opinion of me."

"Why now after all this time?" she asked, "Has something come up? Has something changed?" Other than the fact I think I was madly in love with her, I didn't say anything aloud, especially not the fact that I loved her, as much as I wanted to.

"Nothing has changed, I was just wondering..." I said, "Never mind, it's unimportant..."

**Kyo**

I forced myself to get out of bed and get ready for school. I really didn't feel like going today. I headed downstairs, and was faintly surprised to see that neither Yuki nor Tohru were around. Shigure seemed strangely absent too. Ah, cereal would have to do then for breakfast! Damn, I still couldn't live with myself. I shouldn't have done that to Tohru...

**Yuki**

"Wow, the strawberries look wonderful Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed and it was my turn to blush. I had worked hard at raising them. I watched Tohru examine the small fruits that were just beginning to grow and I absentmindedly looked at my watch. We still had some time before we should be getting ready for school.

"Miss Honda, that hat," I began, and then realized I didn't even know what I was going to be saying.

"I know, I told you the story, didn't I? That day we went to the park, I told you, right?" she asked, almost in a worried tone.

"Yeah, you did tell me," I said, "But you really don't know who gave it to you?"

"No, all I know is that it was a boy who gave it to me and I never saw his face," she said, "Why, do you know who gave it to me?" I froze...she couldn't...she didn't realize that I...no...she couldn't she?

"I uh...well look at the time Miss Honda, we should be heading back to the house and get ready for school!" I said and stood stiffly. She stood up and as she noticed my discomfort, decided to let it drop.

"Alright then, let's race back!" she suggested, "It'd be fun and it would wake us up for the day." She turned back towards the house and started at a light jog. Hey, I wasn't about to be left behind. I ran ahead of her and then slowed down some, letting her catch up. I'd make sure that she won; I didn't feel like winning much of anything right now.

"Come along Miss Honda, we don't want to be late!" I chided jokingly and she ran slightly faster and caught up to my pace.

"Ha! I beat you Yuki!" she said triumphantly as we reached the back door.

"Ah, there you two are. I was wondering where you two ran off to," Shigure said, greeting us at the back door, "Kyo was worried about Tohru and you too, although trust me, he won't admit it..."

"We weren't gone that long," I said, "And that stupid cat can't seem to realize the time. We didn't go far either..."

"Alright then, just get ready to go to school..." he said and sauntered off back into the house, giving up on the two of us or something.

"Well, do you want me to make something for you?" Tohru asked, "I think I know of something I could make up fast..."

"That's okay, we should just have cereal and get going," I said.

"Right!" she agreed and we headed up into the house. I blushed, how close had I come to admitting my feelings?

School day went like normal. I was thankful nothing major happened, aside from the usual fights between Momiji and Kyo and the wonderful game of Rich Man, Poor Man we played after school.

"Are you ready to go Yuki?" Tohru asked, "We should get going."

"You don't have work tonight?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Not tonight. My boss sort of ordered me to take tonight off after all the nights and hours I had worked last week," she said, "I almost think Momiji had something to do with it but I'm not sure! And I'm not blaming him either!" She turned red and started for the door. I grabbed my bag and grabbed her arm gently.

"It's okay, I was just curious. My mistake, I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable Miss Honda," I said and laughed slightly and felt her relax.

"Oh, it's nothing really...I just..." she began and then shook her head, "It's nothing, I'm sorry."

"Is Kyo walking home with us?" I asked as we started down the stairs.

"No, he went ahead with Hatsuharu to do some training in the backyard..." she said.

"So long as they don't destroy the house..." I muttered and then smiled at her. Whatever she was trying to say must've been something she was embarrassed to say. I wonder what that was.

**Hana**

She was kissed by Kyo last night...she told me and Uo at lunch. She was very red as she told us what had happened, and this change surprised me. Normally she wouldn't even share anything with us that might make us worry. I'm guessing she's in love, but it's not with Kyo Souma...it wouldn't be him...I could tell in the way she talked. I bet she wished the Prince had kissed her instead...

**Tohru**

How can I tell Yuki the truth? I mean, I...well...it was just a kiss last night between my and Kyo, I didn't feel that spark Hana told me I'd feel when I kissed the guy I was meant to be with. Wait, what was I saying?

"Something wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked me worriedly as we approached the house.

"No...it's nothing...I'm fine..." I said quickly and looked away. I didn't feel a spark... did Yuki even like me in that way? Kyo did, but how could I tell him that I didn't feel a spark? Oh Mom, being in love is confusing... I think I love Yuki and then Kyo kisses me which means he must love me too, right? And then I didn't feel a spark from that and I know Kyo would be hurt if I told him that...

"Welcome home," Shigure greeted and snapped me out of my trance.

"Shigure!" I exclaimed and stopped, "Is Kyo home yet?"

"He actually is up in his room, saying he wanted to talk to you. He seemed so distracted that Haru managed to get in a kick to the gut," Shigure said, "When they were 'training' I mean..." He chuckled slightly to himself.

"Oh, he's waiting for me? I'd better go see what the matter is!" I said and ran inside, leaving a stunned Shigure and a gaping Yuki. I needed to go and see what he felt. I hadn't talked to him practically all day...

**Kyo**

"Kyo, you told Shigure you wanted to talk to me?" a soft voice asked and I was jerked out of my position in bed.

"TOHRU!" I yelled in surprise and then lowered my voice, "Um...yeah, I did want to talk to you..."

"What's it about?" she asked and I motioned for her to sit. She took the chair from my desk and sat down in it.

"Um...listen, about last night..." I began.

"Oh...um..." she began worriedly but I stood up.

"I shouldn't have done it," I said, "I mean...I shouldn't have kissed you. It was..." Damnit, why couldn't I just say it and be done with it?

"No...it's not your fault..." she began.

"Yes it is! Please let me finish!" I exclaimed, "I shouldn't have kissed you and I can imagine you want to know where that leads us now..."

"Yes...but...I don't think we can't still be friends..." she began, "I mean..."

"Did you..." I interrupted, "Did you feel anything?" She lowered her head.

"I don't want to offend you or anything..." she began.

"Just answer it!" I cried.

"No..." she said and a tear fell down from her face, "I didn't..."

"..." I didn't say anything for a minute, "Well...that's alright..."

"It is?" she asked and I could almost see relief flutter over her face.

"Yeah...I didn't feel anything either..." I said, almost surprising myself, "I didn't..." She came over and sat next to me on the bed, placing her hands on top of mine.

"Well, if we both didn't feel anything then it must mean we're meant to be friends," she said and that stupid smile appeared on her face, "I mean no spark means it wouldn't work, right?"

"Right!" I said, "And so last night was just...just a kiss to see if we were compatible!" I don't know why I was agreeing with her, but it made the most sense to me right now and that was all that mattered, I didn't want to loose her, but worse than that, I didn't want her to hate me. Wait, I don't think that would ever be possible, but if that did happen...

"Well, I better go prepare dinner!" she said and made her way to the door, "And Kyo-kun, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be!" I said, forcing a sarcastic grin, "There'll always be Kagura for me..." I was forcing that one but Tohru smiled at me again.

"Yeah, that's right!" she said and a determined look was set upon her face, "Want anything special for dinner?"

"No leeks!" I said, "Anything else is fine..." I watched her leave, slightly saddened and slightly happy. I don't know why the hell I was feeling like this, it pissed me off!

"Make her happy then Yuki..." I muttered, "If you aren't the one I'm going to hate finding the one for her..."

**Yuki**

I have to tell her...I have to tell her I love her. I can't stand it! I've never felt this way about anyone in the duration of my life!

"Yuki, I was just about to get dinner started, any requests?" Tohru asked, looking over me as I lay upon the floor. I set my book down and sat up. Tohru jumped back slightly.

"Not in particular," I said, "Listen, before you begin, promise me tonight you'll come to talk to me after dinner, okay? At the secret base later on..."

"Alright then...is it important?" she asked.

"It is to me..." I said, wondering how much I could get out without revealing anything.

"Right then," she said and smiled, "I'll be there!"

I headed out to the secret base directly after dinner. I knew Tohru would come as soon as she had cleaned up. How was I going to say this? How could I tell her I loved her?

"I wanted to talk to you to tell you I loved you..." I began to try to go through what I could say.

"I love you!"

"Um...well...after all this time, it became inevitable that I would love you Tohru!"

"This is getting me nowhere! This is going to end up being one of those bad scenes from a romance novel!" I cried and say down on the stump to think.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tohru's voice piped in and interrupted my thoughts.

"Um...yeah...would you like to sit?" I asked and offered her the stump. She shook her head so I got up and went to her instead.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. How did I begin?

**Tohru**

"Um...well...I don't know how to begin," he said and then touched the tip of my hat, "You're wearing it again?"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked and hastily moved to remove it from my head, but he put his hands on mine and stopped me.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love..._

"No, not at all. Listen, Tohru, I wanted to say something to you, but I've been unsure of how to say it..." he began. Wait, did he just call me by my actual name? He's always referred to me as Miss Honda! What was going on?

"What is it?" I asked and he moved closer and took me into his arms.

"Ever since you appeared at my door," he began, "When we first met..."

"I remember," I said with a half laugh, feeling the warmth of Yuki's arms around me.

"Well, ever since then, I've always felt connected to you...I understand if you don't feel that way as well but please hear me out," he said slowly, as if carefully choosing his words.

"I feel...the same..." I said and saw his face turn red with the comment, "I mean..."

"Hush...I said let me finish," he said but relief seemed to cross his face as he looked me in the eye.

"I love you Tohru Honda," he said, "I mean, I have for the longest time but I never knew when to tell you or how to tell you or what to do about it...but then you told me the story about that hat, the one that you're wearing..."

"This hat?" I asked, pointing to the one on my head and he nodded. "But this was given to me by a boy years ago!" I couldn't believe he loved me! I didn't know how to respond to this at all! I mean, I loved him back and all...

"I was the boy that gave the hat to you all those years ago," he said, "I was the one who helped you find your way home..." I could almost cry! Wait, I was crying wasn't I? I think these were tears of joy, I couldn't tell!

I mean, he loved me!

"Yuki, I...I love you too!" I said and threw myself into the comfort of his arms, where he held me tightly, "I have too for a long time and I wasn't sure if you...if you...ever would love me back!"

"It's alright Tohru..." he said and turned my face up to his, "I wasn't sure for a while either."

"YUKI!" I sobbed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Miss Honda...no, Tohru..." he said firmly and tilted my head towards his. Was this it? Was I going to feel that spark I longed for?

He lowered his face to mine and kissed me softly, gently, drawing me up into his arms and his warmth and his love. I felt it! I felt a spark! Mom, can you believe it? I feel the spark! I really do!

"What're you two so happy about?" Shigure asked, greeting us both at the back door.

"Well...um..." I began and Yuki began to laugh.

"I knew it damnit!" a loud voice piped up from behind Shigure, "You two were meant to be together!" Was that Kyo, actually, happy about this?

"Wait...you mean Tohru and Yuki...kissed?" another voice asked.

"Why would they have to kiss to see that they belong together?" another voice asked.

"What's going on here?" Yuki and I asked in unison.

"Well, um..." Shigure started and then moved aside to let us get into the house. Pretty much everyone was seated around the table, as if they were waiting for us. I turned beet red.

"Well, Kyo called us over," Ayame said from his resting place, "And he said that there was a romance blooming at this house, so naturally, we had to come check it out!" Yuki looked as though he would've fainted.

"So...Kyo..." I began.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Its fine. I kinda figured anyways..."

"I don't believe it! My little brother in love!" Ayame continued.

"Tohru, does this mean you're going to become a part of our family?" Momiji asked, looking up at her with bright eyes.

"How much more family could she be?" Haru asked, "I mean, she lives with Shigure and we all love her to death!"

"And the only thing that separates us from having her as our true family is a wedding!" Ayame said, and everyone turned to stare at him, "Oh how I love weddings! I'd be more than happy to make all the dresses for the wedding!"

"Who said there was going to be a wedding?" Momiji asked, "Yuki never proposed!"

"I get to be a bridesmaid!" Kagura exclaimed, grabbing onto Kyo's arm.

"Sissy, can I be the flower girl?" Kisa asked. By this time I was as red as Yuki was, but at least I didn't mutter that this was only a dream.

"I think we should leave now," Hatori said, coming in as the voice of reason from the door, "We should let them take however much time it takes to get to the point of a wedding..."

"AWWWW!" came a chorus of voice.

"But Hari," Shigure exclaimed.

"We should let them take their time. Look at them, I've never seen either of them so embarrassed," Hatori said and Kisa and Momiji gave me a hug before running out the door, "Everyone else?" The rest of the family picked themselves up and filed out, muttering how they knew it all along and it was only a matter of time. Kyo practically dragged Shigure to his writing room and then went upstairs, leaving Yuki and me alone in the back doorway.

"We'll never hear the end of this, will we?" I asked, smiling and looking over at Yuki, who was trying to regain his composure.

"No..." he began, "And I don't think we'll ever get peace and quiet either..."

"That's okay..." I said, "Sometimes it'll be too noisy, but I don't think I'd mind...OH!" Yuki took me into his arms again and held me close.

"I probably would mind," he said, "But whatever makes you happy Tohru...I love you anyways...I'll love you forever..."

"I love you too Yuki," I said, was he already planning a wedding or something in his head?

"Don't worry, we can take our time," he said, as if sensing my thoughts, "Who knows..."

"Right," I agreed, right before he kissed me again. Oh mom, I have never been happier, I don't know, am I allowed to be this happy? Was this how it was when you met dad? Yuki...I loved him, he loved me back, what more could a girl ask for?

I'm the luckiest girl in the world...aren't I...mom...

Fin

**A/N: MUST READ: **I have an epilogue, but only if enough people want it. Cheesy ending, eh? But who doesn't love a good cheesy ending once in a while eh? Sorry the chapter was long, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I was wondering how to end it and then realized that Accidentally in Love was the perfect song for this.

So...like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think, but please don't flame me! Tell me what your favorite part was, I wanna know!

You know the deal, read and review and let me know if you want that epilogue!

_**May You find your Happily Ever After too...**_

_**Adios!**_


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**_A/N: The Songs I used for this fiction were Accidentally in Love from the Shrek 2 movie, by County Crows and the first song, which I think was in chapter 2 was from the Sailor Moon soundtrack, the first one. _**

_**Well, ye all asked for the epilogue, so you all get the epilogue. I meant it more to be a sort of humorous ending with a touch of romance and something that makes you go AWWWWWW!!! Well, I hope you enjoy it immensely. Thanks for sticking with me on this one! **_

**_By the way, I think this will be in 3rd person just because there is so much going on!_**

**Epilogue**

"I can't believe it Kagura, today is your wedding day!" Tohru praised as all the Souma women gathered in the dressing room/ bathroom.

"I know...I get to walk down the isle and everything!" Kagura said with a dreamy sigh. 7 years have passed since Akito has died. Tohru married Yuki after starting collage, of which she was happy to do and Kagura began to settle down after some time, why, no one knows.

"You look so beautiful!" Kisa said smiling, "I can only hope Kyo matches up to looking good in his suit." Kisa and Hiro started dating officially about 2 months ago, and everyone thinks they are the perfect couple. Of course, to the Soumas, all couples within the zodiac are adorable.

"I've been meaning to ask you Tohru," Kagura said, "How soon until we can expect the babies?"

"I don't know, any day now!" she said with a sigh and ran her hands over her stomach. Yuki and Tohru Souma were expecting their first children, Tohru being pregnant with twins.

"Are they kicking?" Rin asked and moved to fell Tohru's stomach. Tohru nodded and then everyone came forward. Rin and Hatsuharu never got back together, instead, they both moved on and its rumored Rin has found someone else and Hatsuharu did as well.

"We shouldn't be focusing on me though," she said, blushing bright red. She was glowing, as an expectant mother should be, "I mean, we still have to do Kagura's hair!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone said, releasing laughter. Kyo had actually proposed to Kagura, saying he wanted to do the official way of getting married and Kagura barely managed to contain her excitement and Kyo had taken a blow to the head.

"I don't know, what were you planning on doing to it?" Uo asked. Uo and Hana remained close friends of Tohru and were bridesmaids at Tohru's wedding, although Uo stayed in a Tuxedo rather than a dress and Hana wore black rather than the light purple everyone else had on.

"Shall we braid it?" Hana asked quietly.

"I was thinking just putting it up into a bun," Kisa said, "It'd look nice and Kagura's hair is long enough it'd stay pretty well."

"That sounds good, oh, would you excuse me for a minute?" Tohru asked and after having Kisa help her up she made her way to the bathroom.

"I can only hope the boys are doing well too!" Uo said, "Who would've thought orange top would be getting married?" The laughter that followed Tohru as she made her way to the bathroom made her smile. She was loved here and she felt at home.

"Yes, we should all hope Kyo doesn't get cold feet..." Hana said in her soft scary tone and more laughter followed.

...

"Aw, Damnit all!" Kyo thundered, "This won't button up right!"

"Calm down you stupid cat, I'll help you with this," Yuki said, rolling his eyes back as he worked at the buttons on Kyo's tux.

"To think...now we have all these weddings to go to!" Shigure sighed happily.

"It was so much fun designing the dresses! Kagura will look so adorable when she's walking down the isle!" Ayame said.

"Quiet you two don't make Kyo nervous..." Hatori said, entering the dressing room the guys were in, "And don't make Yuki nervous for that matter either."

"Why? All we're doing is talking about all the weddings we now have to attend!" Ayame said, "Oh...wait, Tohru could be going into labor at any moment now, couldn't she?" Yuki turned beet red and fumbled with a button before regaining a sense of calm.

"There's something to be said about being a father. Yuki'll be great at it!" Shigure said, "And Kyo will make a good husband, so what are you telling us to be quiet about?" Hatori sighed, they did this at Yuki's wedding too, he thought, they made the groom so nervous he almost left the chapel in the middle of the ceremony.

"So long as Haru doesn't turn black I don't think anything will go wrong," Kyo said, turning slightly red himself. Yuki finished helping with the buttons and sat down in a nearby chair. He was smiling though, remembering the pride and joy and hope he had felt when Tohru said "I do" on the altar with him.

"Delivery for Kyo!" a voice began and Ritsu slipped into the crowd of men gathered in the room, "It's from Kagura!"

"What is it?" Kyo asked, grabbing the package and opening it. Inside the package was a pair of homemade socks, no doubt made by Tohru for Kagura to give to him.

"AH," Shigure sighed, "She doesn't want you to get cold feet!" Yuki found himself laughing, but that was only because they looked similar to the pair of socks he himself had received the day of his wedding.

"I won't don't worry," Kyo said, "I won't back out of my word!"

"Well, it's typical to be nervous. You should be worried if you weren't nervous at all today Kyo," Hatori said. He was still bitter about loosing Kana, Yuki realized; he never got to take her down the isle.

"Everyone will find someone," Yuki said, trying to ease the tension he saw on people's faces.

"GUTEN TAG!" a voice piped in and Momiji strolled in to join the group. Of course he still wore girl's clothes, but they looked better than some he had worn in the past and he didn't wear dresses as much anymore. He was even rumored to have a girlfriend, but that had yet to be confirmed.

"Hello Momiji, it's good to see you well," Hatori said although the annoyance in his voice was apparent.

"What? What'd I do?" Momiji asked.

"Knock it off you brat before I do something I'll regret!" Kyo said, "Don't even try to mess up my big day!"

"Waaaah! Someone, Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji said, pretending to sob, and then he smiled, "Weddings are fun! I can't wait to see the favors I helped put together!"

"You mean the ones Tohru got your help in making?" Kyo asked and Momiji's smile didn't fade.

"Those are them!" Momiji said, "So, are we nervous?"

"Damn right I am!" Kyo said, "Once this is done I'm stuck with her!"

"You shouldn't be saying 'stuck' Kyo, or else you wouldn't be marrying her, right?" Shigure said in a teasing tone.

"..." Kyo didn't reply to that. If he did, he might have given himself cold feet thinking about it.

...

"The chapel looks so beautiful Tohru," Hana said as everyone was getting down to the last minute stretch, "But you shouldn't have worked so hard to help Kagura..."

"Why not?" Tohru asked, "It felt really good to keep busy, seeing as how Yuki wouldn't let me do anything else..."

"Speaking of which, how is the prince?" Uo asked.

"He's worrying over the children, he never expected twins!" Tohru replied with a giggle, "I know when their born they'll be underweight, Hatori told me that would be normal."

"Ah yes, two children," Hana said, "Does that make us Aunts?"  
"Yes, I guess..." Tohru said thoughtfully, "They'll have lots of Aunts and Uncles and cousins and grandparents I guess... the Soumas are a big family."  
"That I know," Uo said, "That's why everyone opted for the bigger chapel, right?"

"Yep," Tohru replied and place her hand on her stomach, "Oh, they're kicking!"

"Let me feel," Hana said and placed her hand where Tohru's used to be, "Ah, there they are... I think one will be a boy and the other will be a girl..."  
"We know that already Hana-chan!" Tohru said with a giggle.

"I wasn't trying to predict the genders, I was trying to think of good names for them," Hana said with a slightly embarrassed blush.

"I don't know what we'll name them," Tohru said, "But I know all that I want to teach them and show them and have them both learn!"

"I know, you've only been talking about that ever since you got married," Uo said, "And even before then..."

"No I didn't!" Tohru said with a blush, "I merely said I couldn't wait until someday I became a mother!"

"Never fear Uncle Aya is here!" Ayame called, coming up to the three, "How are they dear Princess Tohru?"

"They're kicking, would you like to feel them?" Tohru asked and guided Ayame's to her stomach.

"Just what are you doing?" Yuki asked, coming up behind Ayame.

"Nothing but feeling the children kick out their welcome!" Ayame said, "I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!"

"I really think you should leave," Yuki said and pushed Ayame's hand away and replaced it with his own, "They've really been active recently, haven't they?"

"Maybe they could sense their mother's excitement!" Ayame said, "After all she was doing so much to help plan the wedding!"

"Ayame, get over here!" Hatori called out and Ayame scooted over away from Tohru, Hana, Uo and Yuki.

"They're going to have their father's eyes..." Tohru sighed contentedly and Yuki drew her into his arms, "Remember our wedding?"

"How could I forget?" Yuki asked, "It was such a fairytale wedding, just the way you had wanted it..."

"..." Tohru merely sighed again and relaxed slightly against Yuki.

"I think we'll leave the parents to be alone and go make sure things are going according to plan," Hana said.

"Remember their wedding? Everything went wrong right before the wedding and it still turned out alright," Uo said and the two of them left.

"I just hope the children don't cause trouble today, it might ruin Kagura's and Kyo's big day!" Tohru said.

"I wouldn't mind," Yuki said and Tohru hushed him.

"Don't say that!" she chided, "They might hear you!" Yuki began to laugh at Tohru. He loved her with all his heart.

"I think we should find our seats, correct?" Yuki asked and offered his hand.

"I better use the bathroom again before the ceremony starts, I don't want to have to get up in the middle of it all," Tohru said with a smile, "So I'll join you in a minute Yuki..."

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll need help with that Yuki-kun..." she replied with a laugh.

"Don't take too long then," he said and headed into the chapel to sit down. Tohru sort of had to waddle over to the bathroom again, the kids really were heavy.

...

"I shouldn't cry..." Tohru said through tears and Yuki handed her the box of tissues he had decided to keep handy, "But ah, they look so cute up there!" Kyo had a deep red blush upon his face and Kagura was smiling at him so joyfully.

"You cried at our wedding," he commented with a grin and Hatori tapped him on the shoulder, motioning for Yuki to keep it down.

"But..." she tried to argue but Hatori tapped Tohru on the shoulder as well and Tohru blew her nose, "Alright..."

"It is a beautiful ceremony," Hatori said and Yuki turned around.

"This is what we call a hypocrite," he said and Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Both of you hush!" Tohru said and Yuki turned around, "I still shouldn't be crying like this!"

...

"Finally, we're here!" Tohru said, "And I can sit down!"

"You were sitting in the car ride over," Yuki said and Tohru smiled.

"That and I have to use the bathroom," she said and Yuki sighed.

"At least you didn't have to go during the ceremony," Hatori said, "Yuki, you should put your coats away over there, and we should get situated before the extended family comes."

"Sounds like a plan," Hatsuharu said, coming in with Shigure and Ayame.

"We finally made it!" Shigure said, "Aya, you and Haru both have the worse senses of direction I've ever seen!"

"We've always known Haru has a bad sense of direction. I always thought Ayame's was decent, even though he exaggerates," Hatori said, "Right?"

"My sense of direction is just fine!" Haru said with mock offense.

"I'm glad we're all getting along so well!" Aya proclaimed and Hatori sighed.

"Let's go get our seats, everyone's coming..." Hatori said.

...

The reception was full when everyone arrived and there was much cheering when Kyo and Kagura arrived. Dinner was served and everyone enjoyed themselves. Tohru ate the most of everyone and all the little kids either wanted to feel her stomach or to see Kyo and Kagura kiss. Yuki couldn't even hide the pride on his face as a father to be which seemed to make Kyo mad and the two got in an all familiar banter that was only resolved when the cake was brought in. Kagura and Kyo after they had eaten their cake danced slowly to their first dance as husband and wife. It was truly a romantic sight.

"Reminds me of our first dance," Yuki whispered to Tohru who was eating another piece of cake.

"Is that what you're going to do from now on?" Tohru asked after swallowing a mouthful, "Sticking to the past now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You compare everything to our wedding day here..." she said, "It's not like this'll be the only wedding...!"

"Alright, fine, I'll stop," Yuki said, "Hey, do you think you'd be up for a dance?"

"Really?" Tohru asked, "That sounds wonderful!"

"Come along than Tohru," Yuki and took Tohru's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

"Oh Yuki," Tohru said, "How are you going to dance with me when I'm like this?"

"I'll manage," he said, "Miss Souma, would you care to dance?" Yuki awkwardly took Tohru into his arms, and then decided to have her back to his stomach and he wrapped his arms around her so it was easier for them to dance together.

"This is nice..." Tohru said, nuzzling against Yuki.

"It is, isn't it?" Yuki murmured in Tohru's ear, "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"Sure...oh!" Tohru let out a little gasp and fell to the floor. The dancing stopped and everyone turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked and Tohru nodded.

"I think my water just broke!" she exclaimed.

"Damn," Kyo muttered from where he stood, "Now who's the center of attention?"

...

Yuki paced back and forth in the waiting room waiting for the results to see if Tohru's water had really broken or not.

"Sit down, I'm sure she's fine," Hatori said, "Sit, you really are making the rest of us nervous!"

"We had to leave MY wedding reception for this," Kyo said.

"At least her water didn't break during the ceremony," Kagura said, "That was nice of them!"

"Well, now they'll get all the attention because it'll be their birthdays and everyone will forget it's our anniversary date now!" Kyo said resentfully.

"No, this one will be hard to forget," Yuki said, "We never thought you would get married..."  
"Are you looking to pick a fight?" Kyo asked in a dangerous voice.

"My wife might be giving birth soon; do you want to pick a fight when I'm uptight?" Yuki asked and Kyo backed off.

"Mr. Souma?" a voice asked and Yuki turned to face the doctor.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked with annoyance and the doctor smiled.

"Dr. Green," she said, "I'm going to be the doctor overseeing the birth of your children."

"So her water really did break?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but it will take some time before the children are born, would you like to see her?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm the one who practiced all the breathing exercises with her and all too you know," Yuki said.

"I'm sure, follow me!" she said and beckoned Yuki to follow.

"Wait, we're coming too!" Uo piped in from her seat and she and Hana stood and came over to Yuki, "We're her closest friends and we need to be there for her."

"You can come too, but in the later stages I will have to ask you to remain out here," Dr. Green said.

"Then we're coming too!" Kagura said and dragged Kyo along. Hatori and the other members of the Zodiac stood as well and made their way over to the doctor.

"All of you wish to come?" Dr. Green asked.

"Is that a problem?" Hatori asked and Dr. Green sighed.

"I don't want you all to cause her a lot of stress," she said, "But you might as well, but at the first signs of increased contractions you get out of there when I tell you and no questions asked, except for Mr. Souma..."

"Agreed!" everyone chortled and made their way down the hall.

...

Everyone was anxious waiting out in the waiting area, everyone wanted to hear the news and everyone seemed very impatient. Hatori was the only one looking calm and so he tried to get everyone to settle down.

"Sit down, she's fine, she's probably killing Yuki right about now but she's fine," Hatori said and only Momiji and Kisa sat down.

"What if something goes wrong?" Kagura asked Hatori, "Could something go wrong?"

"I wish you were the one delivering them Hari, and then I would feel safer about Tohru," Ayame said and Hatori turned a few shades of red.

"I'm not that kind of a doctor," he said solidly. A nurse appeared in front of them and the crowd gathered around her, and she backed up a few steps.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked, "It's been a lot of hours!" It had been almost 2 full days of labor!

"Is Tohru okay?" Kagura asked.

"If anything has happened to dear Tohru I can't be responsible for what happens next," Hana said and the nurse looked really nervous but managed to gather herself to speak.

"She's fine, I was told to come and tell you she's given birth to two beautiful children, a boy and a girl," she said, "And you can't come in, she's resting and the children were put on breathing assists, they're both underweight."  
"As to be expected," Hatori said, "Is Yuki managing?"  
"We're uh, treating his neck and arms as we speak..." she said, managing a weak grin, "Miss Souma was quite... how I should put this? Vocal and otherwise violent..."

"The pain must have been quite intense," Hana said, "Tohru is normally such a sweet girl..."

"Of that I have no doubt... don't worry, you should all go home and get some sleep..." the nurse said.

"We've been taking turns and doing shifts, we're alright," Kagura said, "We'd like to stay..."

"Have you eaten anything?" the nurse asked with a sigh. This big family was almost too much for her to deal with.

"We have," Shigure piped in, "Aya and I went out to get something to eat for everyone..."

"Alright then, I'll be back to tell you when you can see the children and Mr. and Mrs. Souma, is that okay?" the nurse asked, sighing with relief. At least this family wasn't crazy.

"Fine with us," Momiji said, "I'm ready to wait again!"

"Okay then," the nurse said forcing a smile and then made her way back towards the door into the hallway.

"Hey, what do you think they'll name them?" Kisa asked, "I hope Sissy names them something cute!"

"I'm sure she will," Kagura said, "But while we wait now, why don't we brainstorm a list?"  
"..." Everyone remained silent and Kagura stared at them.

"But it's something to do!" she said.

"Fine," Kyo said, "Just in case they don't think of their own names..."

...

"Hey Yuki," Tohru said sleepily and Yuki got up from his chair and came to hold Tohru's hand, wincing slightly from being sore. Tohru could sure have a firm grip when she wanted one.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What should we name them?" Tohru asked, "I was thinking of some names..."

"You were? But you should be sleeping love, you need your rest!" Yuki said and Tohru smiled and gripped his hand.

"I did for a while..." she said, "I was thinking, how about naming one of them, the girl June and the boy Kiseki?"

"Why Kiseki?" Yuki asked, "Why miracle?"

"Because he is a miracle," she said, "Why not?"

"We can argue that later, love," Yuki said, "You should still get some sleep."

"I know..." she said and yawned, "Hey Yuki, everyone's out there waiting, aren't they?"

"I think they haven't left at all, why?" Yuki asked.

"I think they're probably creating a list of names," she said, "If we don't come up with our own..." And after that she fell into a dreamful sleep.

"They probably are," Yuki murmured and sat down in his chair again, still holding Tohru's hand, "They probably are..." And with that Yuki joined his love in the realm of dreams.

_**El Fin**_

_**The End**_

**A/N: So what did you think of that for an ending? (Longest chapter was the epilogue!) Anyways, that was where I'm planning on ending it unless everyone wants me to do otherwise. **

**Like it, hate it? Let me know in a review please! I bet you kinda figured the ending though, eh?**


End file.
